


NSFW and SFW Alphabet Headcanons

by anonniemoose



Series: Good Omens Fics [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: BDSM mentions, F/M, NSFW Alphabet, SFW Alphabet, Smut, Well - Freeform, headcanons, mentions of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonniemoose/pseuds/anonniemoose
Summary: Here are my Alphabet headcanons for my favourite bois of Good Omens as practice for my reader fics I'm hoping to publish soon!





	1. SFW Crowley

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing a soulmate au series where the first ten people who message me on tumblr [here](http://crowleys-poppet-queen-of-assgard.tumblr.com) with an au request from [here](https://r-evolve-art.tumblr.com/post/144380748003/master-list-of-soulmate-aus) will have a poly!crowley/reader/aziraphale or a crowley/reader or aziraphale/reader fic written as a part of the oneshot series. If you want, I have 8 spots available at this point in time if anyone is interested, but this was just practice leading up to that. Let me know what you think!
> 
> The second and fourth chapter will be NSFW/smutty.

  * **A = Affection** (How affectionate are they? How do they show affection?)  
Crowley is affectionate in his own unique way. He’s definitely more on the Act of Service or Physical Affection side of things. In public? PDA all the way, whether its holding hands, arm wrapped around your shoulder, small kisses wherever he knows he can get away with. You aren’t sure if he likes touching you or just wants the world to know that you are his and he is yours or a combination of the two, but its always a constant. As for the acts of service, well, they are often meant well and are thought out, but they don’t always work out the way he wants. You appreciate it either way.
  * **B = Best friend** (What would they be like as a best friend? How would the friendship start?)  
He’d be a protective friend, I feel. He doesn’t have very many (read: one) people he’d consider friends and none of which are human. He’d be protective of you because, in his eyes, you are fragile, and he doesn’t want to lose you. He’d just like spending time with you doing what interests you, as long as you go drinking afterwards. Most likely met him when you were both out on the town, he would have been drinking and/or tempting and you showed him kindness and snark in a weird mix that he’s never experienced before. It confused him and wanted to know how it worked which eventually lead to your friendship.
  * **C = Cuddles** (Do they like to cuddle? How would they cuddle?)  
Let me be clear, he will never, ever ask for cuddles. You’ve gotta read the room to see if he’s in the mood. First thing in the morning, cuddles are a must, its not even a question. Normally you’d wake up with him pressed up against you, his arms locked tightly around you regardless of what position you end up in. If he just needs affection, he has two ways of getting your attention. Laying next to you as you are fiddling on your laptop or reading a book and slowly but surely, pushing his head into your lap and slowly he turns his body so his back is against your chest and his legs are tangled with yours, making sure to position himself in such a way that you have to throw away whatever you are doing and focus on just cuddling him. Alternatively, he goes into his snake form and slowly slither up until he can coil in the warmth of your lap as you absentmindedly stroke his scales as he naps.
  * **D = Domestic** (Do they want to settle down? How are they at cooking and cleaning?)  
I don’t think you guys ever really have a talk about settling down or moving in, it just…happens? You end up staying over at his place more and more until you realise that you are paying rent for somewhere you haven’t been to in over a month and just decide to move the few things you had left in and break your lease. Crowley either doesn’t mention it or doesn’t notice. You do most of the cooking because Crowley’s version of cooking is pouring wine into a glass. Cleaning tends to be more of a joint job because Crowley likes a clean and spacious environment, so he doesn’t feel claustrophobia like he does in Hell.
  * **E = Ending** (If they had to break up with their partner, how would they do it?)  
I have a feeling if it was a short term thing he’d just ghost you and if you ran into him he’d just say something like ‘oh things got busy and yeah I don’t think this is working’ in a kinda jerk way but kinda not? Just blunt because he can’t deal with tears and stuff. If it was long term, something pretty drastic would have to come by in order for him to want to end things (and it’d most likely be for your protection, or if you did something like cheat etc.) but he’d go about it by trying to make you hate him, so you break it off. Chances are, it’d end with a lot of shouting and an argument that was one for the ages.
  * **F = Fiance(e)** (How do they feel about commitment? How quick would they want to get married?)  
With Crowley, marriage really isn’t high on his list, he’d rather spend time with you and enjoy life without having to put it to paper. In his mind, its pointless. He doesn’t need a ceremony to show the world he loves you. If you wanted a wedding though, he’d be down and would participate equally in the prep. The ball would be in your court for how long the engagement goes for, however.
  * **G = Gentle** (How gentle are they, both physically and emotionally?)  
Crowley knows how to read a room. He can tell when all you need is a hug and some kind words. Its not often he will generally be just gentle with you, he just tends to be Crowley. But when it’s needed, he can be.
  * **H = Hugs** (Do they like hugs? How often do they do it? What are their hugs like?)  
He isn’t a massive hugger, he tends to prefer cuddles. You usually have to initiate them and although they are usually brief, they are always warm, tight and full of love for you.
  * **I = I love you** (How fast do they say the L-word?)  
I don’t think he would say the l word that often, it’s just implied through his actions and how devoted he is to you. If he does say it, its in response to you telling him or in retaliation to him or you doing something dangerously stupid (‘You know I love you right?’ ‘What did you do this time?’). On the occasion that it slips out, it’s almost nonchalant, like he doesn’t realise he’s said it. Usually this is when he’s saying bye on the phone, or if he’s in a half-awake state and he’s feeling particularly affectionate.
  * **J = Jealousy** (How jealous do they get? What do they do when they’re jealous?)  
It doesn’t take a lot to make him jealous, but it takes a bit to make him act on it. He knows you weren’t going to cheat in anyway, but if there is a guy or gal who won’t let up? He will sashay his way over and make it clear that you are taken, usually with an overly passionate kiss or a bite to the neck that ends with his arms around your waist as he leans in against you, glaring at the creep until they get the point.
  * **K = Kisses** (What are their kisses like? Where do they like to kiss you? Where do they like to be kissed?)  
When it’s on the mouth - passionate, it’s very rare that you will get a chaste kiss. Always heated, always having some tongue involvement. Anywhere else, it depends on where you are? In public he may just rest his lips against your neck or press a gentle kiss to the inner part of your wrist, or he may just go full on necking if the mood hits him right. It doesn’t really matter where he kisses you, he just loves the action and the meaning behind it. The only time you get annoyed is when you’re in public and he wants a full make out sesh or the few times that he’s lightly bitten you when you weren’t paying enough attention to him.
  * **L = Little ones** (How are they around children?)  
He is good with children because children love his honesty and overall aesthetic. I don’t think he’d want a child but if you accidently fell pregnant or adopted a family member’s kid, I think he’d be a very loving and devoted father, he just fears becoming one.
  * **M = Morning** (How are mornings spent with them?)  
Lazy mornings are the norm. If you have work and try to get out of bed, you better be quick because he will pull you in for ‘5 more minutes’ of snuggling. When you eventually get him to either let you go or get out of bed, he is still very touchy-feely and just wants to be with you. If he needs to rush somewhere, its almost comical to see him try to get into his jeans and run out the door in a hurry. On those rare days where neither of you have somewhere to go, you just lay in bed in each other’s company, talking, making out, only getting out of bed to make a cup of tea then come straight back to bed.
  * **N = Night** (How are nights spent with them?)  
Sometimes you go to Aziraphale’s and have a drink or two, sometimes you stay at home and have a drink or two. To be honest, most of your nights either end up with alcohol, sex or listening to Queen quietly as you both rant about your days or just share things between you.
  * **O = Open** (When would they start revealing things about themselves? Do they say everything all at once or wait a while to reveal things slowly?)  
To begin with? It felt like you were sharing everything and Crowley either wasn’t interested or couldn’t be open with you. Over time, you began to realise that Crowley is usually a very guarded individual, Hell will do that to you. But, as he slowly began to grow more comfortable, he slowly started letting his walls fall and things began to slip. About how and why he Fell, his life before you, what Hell is really like, what he really wanted for humanity, how frustrating he finds Aziraphale’s complete devotion to Heaven but understands it because he was once the same. He finds it easier to talk to you when he’s not facing you, when he’s leaning up against you and you are just spending that time listening and tracing patterns. The true moment you realised he was opening up to you was when you realised he stopped wearing his sunglasses around you when you were home. Crowley is very much an actions speak louder than words type of guy, and when you realised he wasn’t wearing them you knew he fully trusted you.
  * **P = Patience** (How easily angered are they?)  
Not very. Don’t get me wrong, he won’t get upset if you forget certain things or if you’ve had a bad day and haven’t been able to be your usual self. But if something is taking too long or if something is bothering him, you’ll soon find out. The only exception is he’s patient with you. If your mental health is playing up? He’s by your side until you can pick yourself back up again. Had a hard day? He will order take out and spend his time listening to you and comforting you through your tears. You keep repeating the same story until you can fully process what’s going on and will accept and take on advice from your friendly neighbourhood demon? I mean, I’m not saying he won’t be _frustrated_ but he’s not gonna curse you out for it.
  * **Q = Quizzes** (How much would they remember about you? Do they remember every little detail you mention in passing, or do they kind of forget everything?)  
Crowley will act like he can’t remember thing but in actuality, everything you’ve ever said or mentioned to him he’s remembered and will remember. Will remember birthdays, anniversaries, who you like, who’s giving you bother, what you felt about the dinner you had at that American Bistro in Brighton on the 3rd of October, 2018. He is a demon after all and he knows his time with you is short – so he wants to remember every detail he can about your time together.
  * **R = Remember** (What is their favorite moment in your relationship?)  
When you decked Gabriel. There are a lot of moments that the both of you shared that are beautiful – most of them quiet and intimate – but there was no doubt that the apocodidnthappen caused a lot of stress on you over the 11 years that you spent trying to stop it and when it finally came to a head and Gabriel and Beelzebub came to Earth to see what stopped their beloved war? It hit the nail on the head for you. Gabriel wasn’t expecting it and Crowley couldn’t have been prouder as you decked the Archangel for ‘all the shit you’ve done to Aziraphale, you sick fuck’.
  * **S = Security** (How protective are they? How would they protect you? How would they like to be protected?)  
Incredibly protective. A lot of demonic miracles to make your life go smoother – you were worth the paper work – and touching when in public. Texting when you were apart to make sure you were ok and once even insisted that Aziraphale came in and checked on you when he had to go to Hell and you were sick, home with the flu. Would die and Fall all over again for you and even though it can be frustrating, it’s kind of flattering.
  * **T = Try** (How much effort would they put into dates, anniversaries, gifts, everyday tasks?)  
Would definitely put a lot of thought into gifts and anniversaries but dates tend to be pretty relaxed, which suits the both of you perfectly. He, however, wouldn’t buy you something or get you something without knowing 100% that you’d like it. Birthday gifts and anniversaries are often well thought and planned out, and always run perfectly.
  * **U = Ugly** (What would be some bad habits of theirs?)  
You don’t particularly like it when he shouts at his plants at 3 in the morning because he can’t sleep. You find that, if anything, extremely irritating. The fact that he won’t accept compliments drives you insane, the one time you called something he did ‘kind’, he yelled at you and didn’t speak to you for a week. It was a very awkward week. If there was one thing you could change, it’d definitely be that.
  * **V = Vanity** (How concerned are they with their looks?)  
Very.
  * **W = Whole** (Would they feel incomplete without you?)  
I think he’d feel the separation when you weren’t near. He isn’t one to think he needs you to ‘complete’ him per se but definitely feels an ache when you aren’t near him.
  * **X = Xtra** (A random headcanon for them.)  
When he was evil Mary Poppins, he secretly wanted you to join him and Aziraphale in ‘bringing up the anti-christ right’ plan. You eventually agreed because 11 years apart in such a way was just not an option at that point. You’d only been officially together for three months, but you couldn’t bare the thought of breaking up with him. So, off you went. Aziraphale mentioned to Crowley about the love he felt which made Crowley react in his very Crowley way. Aziraphale, as a result, knew that the two of you were deeply in love with each other before the two of you had acknowledged it to yourself or indeed each other. Aziraphale then spent the next however many years trying to trip either of you up to admit it to each other.
  * **Y = Yuck** (What are some things they wouldn’t like, either in general or in a partner?)  
He also probably wouldn’t like it if their partner just ‘followed the crowd’ or didn’t stick up for themselves or others when things were unfair or discriminatory. Also couldn’t stand it if you were rude to Aziraphale, that’s a nope goodbye and also here have a year’s worth of bad luck!
  * **Z = Zzz** (What is a sleep habits of theirs?)  
Crowley loves to sleep. He once slept for a century and you didn’t blame him, to be honest. He tends to want to hold something while he sleeps and that ‘something’ generally ends up being you. He also snores but softly. He has a tendency to have nightmares, hence the holding onto something, but if you’re near he claims they tend to settle. Definitely a multi alarm kinda guy. He also slept for a month when you first started seeing each other, didn’t realise, texted you and got confused as to why you were acting short with him. Since then, he makes sure not to go into mini comas.




	2. NSFW Crowley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My NSFW Alphabet headcanons for Crowley! Aziraphale's will be uploaded soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing a soulmate au series where the first ten people who message me on tumblr [here](crowleys-poppet-queen-of-assgard.tumblr.com) with an au request from 

  * **A =** **Aftercare** (What they’re like after sex)  
Despite what some (read: Crowley) may tell you, he is awfully cuddly after sex. Depending on his mood depends on what position you fall into, but usually you end up being spooned as he traces patterns on your back, small words of praise if things were intense, but usually he will just hum quietly as you drift off to sleep, occasionally pressing his lips against your neck or shoulder blades. On a rare occasion, you will be the spooner and not the spoonee, which leads to you often running your hands through his hair, giving him soft kisses against his lips as he just melts against your body. Very, very rarely he goes all octopus. Limbs everywhere, somehow tangled in with you as the two of you lock lips and slowly make out as everything simmer downs.
  * **B = Body part** (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)  
Crowley loves his hair, he takes good pride in it and how he styles it. He also loves his hips and legs and the way they and how he walks attracts attention to him.  
He loves your eyes and how human they make you, that he can read everything about you and how you are feeling just by looking in your eyes.
  * **C = Cum** (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)  
Crowley has a thing where he loves to cum in or on you, depending on what you prefer. When asked, he will deny anything but deep down, he likes to know that he is the only one who can finish in you and that you are truly his. A more secret mark of possession. 
  * **D = Dirty Secret** (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)  
Not so much a dirty secret, but Crowley is a major switch and when he’s subbing, he is really subby. Needy outside of your sexual relationship and just needs to be needed or loved. No point trying to do anything when he’s in a sub mood, all attentions gotta be on him.  
No one will ever know this but when he showed you his Nanny outfit when he was going to take care of Warlock? He desperately wanted to bring it into the bedroom, but wasn’t sure how to approach it, so its been shelved for another day.
  * **E = Experience** (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)  
Lets face it, Crowley has been around since the beginning. He’s going to have a lot of experience.
  * **F = Favourite Position** (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)  
He loves you on your back, so he can slide up against you slowly, making sure to drag as much as his body against yours as possible. He especially loves it when you are tied up and blindfolded. When he’s subbing however, he loves it when you ride him and take complete control of him.
  * **G = Goofy** (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)  
If he’s in a bad mood, then sex is serious and intense. When he’s drunk, or in a particularly good mood, he is more playful. As long as you are both having a good time, he is happy.
  * **H = Hair** (How well-groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)  
You cannot look at this man and not tell me that he is not a serious manscaper. It changes with the period and how ‘fashionable’ it is, but he definitely grooms.
  * **I = Intimacy** (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)   
Again, it depends on his mood. If he’s in a bad mood or in the mood for a quickie, intimacy tends to happen more in the aftercare side of things. Sometimes however, he will go slow and spend his time making sure that you know you are loved through his actions rather than his words. Sex with him is never impersonal and there is always a sense of intimacy with him, but in a unique Crowley way.
  * **J = Jack Off** (Masturbation headcanon)  
Its not his favourite way to get off, but he definitely does partake in this activity. Quite often, when he does jerk off, he will either live text it to you, send photos or just send a selfie after he cums to mess with you, especially if he knows you are with others.  
If you are in the bed room and are domming him, he loves it when you watch. Even if he’s blindfolded, he knew you’d be watching him.
  * **K = Kink** (One or more of their kinks)  
He is just one kinky mother fucker. Public sex, spanking, all kinds of BDSM, breath play, knife play, pegging, sexual worship, sexual torture, he’s done it all and he’s down for it all, as long as his partner is down for it too.
  * **L = Location** (Favourite places to do the do)  
The Bentley (which comes to no surprise) is his favourite place to have sex in and on. He’s down for nearly anywhere and everywhere, but the Bentley is definitely his favourite.
  * **M = Motivation** (What turns them on, gets them going)  
Anything and everything gets him going. The wind blowing the right way, him walking in as you are bending over at just the right angle, you tracing nonsense absentmindedly on his leg or playing with his hair as you fiddle on your phone. When it comes to you, it doesn’t take much to get him going.
  * **N = NO** (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)  
Sharing you. He will make an exception for one person in particular, but in general? Not sharing you with anyone.
  * **O = Oral** (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)  
He is _amazing_ at oral. Regardless if he’s dom or sub, he loves to go down on you and make you go insane on his tongue. Wrapping his arms around your thighs and dragging you as close to him as possible as he eats you out until you scream is his absolute favourite thing to do.
  * **P = Pace** (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)  
As stated before, he’s a bit of an all-rounder. He personally likes it when he’s domming to be rough and fast, especially because he can hold off of cumming for as long as he wants. When he’s subbing, he loves you being rough with him but when it comes to the actual banging, he loves it when you are slow and sensual with him.
  * **Q = Quickie** (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)  
He would rather spend time with you and actually dedicate time to having actual sex with you, but a quickie is good enough for him. If either of you just need to get that edge off, or if there simply isn’t enough time and he wants you to have a taste of what’s to come, a quickie will do.
  * **R = Risk** (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)  
Of course he does, he loves to try new things especially if you are the one to introduce him to it. To him, the risk of being caught in particular just adds to the experience, but in general, the riskier the better for him.
  * **S = Stamina** (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)  
Crowley can last a while, but that also determines how many rounds he can go for. If he wants to tease you for hours on end (which has happened on more than one occasion) then usually he’s only up for one round. If you, however, get him to cum within a few minutes, usually you will have another 2-3 rounds out of him before he’s all tapped out.
  * **T = Toy** (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)  
You totally have a collection of toys at your disposal. You love to gag Crowley when he’s subbing, he loves to tie you up with a plug up your ass and a vibe against your clit. There is definitely a wide range of devices for you to use, but you definitely have a select few that make constant repeat appearances and we definitely don’t talk about the time that Aziraphale found your mini collection that is kept in the Bentley
  * **U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)  
Crowley _loves_ to tease. He loves to make you hot and bothered during the day, he loves to take you to the edge and hold you there until you are sobbing, he loves it when he leaves you withering, begging for his touch as he remains _just_ out of reach, he loves it when he is seemingly all over you and yet not where you need him to be. Grinding up against you? Yes. Fingers skimming against your skin? Definitely. His breath hovering over where you need him most? Of course.  
As much as he loves to tease you, he hates it when he’s being teased. He is, absolutely, a bratty sub. But you wouldn’t have it any other way
  * **V = Volume** (How loud they are, what sounds they make)  
He’s incredibly loud, the sounds he make can be incredibly random or amazingly pornographic. From moans and groans to praises, begging and filthy whispers, there is a reason why you like to keep him gaged when you are in charge.
  * **W = Wild Card** (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)  
As much as he loves sex, not a massive fan of porn unless he’s watching it for a laugh. Why what it when you could be actually having sex?  
He also loves holding your hand when he fucks you deep, slow and sensual. Something about grasping onto you as he grinds against you is just an ultimate turn on for him.  

  * **X = X-Ray** (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)  
He’s a little bit larger than average, beyond that. Perfectly normal.
  * **Y = Yearning** (How high is their sex drive?)  
Pretty high, I mean he’s always down and he’s always ready. It will be a very rare occasion where he turns down sex.
  * **Z = ZZZ** (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)  
Although he doesn’t need sleep, he usually dozes off afterwards. He will try to wait for you to fall asleep first, but when he’s a sub he is off well before you are. When he’s a dom, he makes a point of making sure you are ok and asleep before he follows suit. No matter when he falls asleep, you are always in some way cuddling.




	3. SFW Aziraphale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My SFW Aziraphale x reader alphabet headcanons are finally up! I'm moving on to my Soulmate AU series now!

**Headcanons**

  * **A = Affection** (How affectionate are they? How do they show affection?)  
Aziraphale is very affectionate, especially in passing and physical affection. A kiss to the top of the head as you rest against him, a squeeze of your hand as he walks by, a quick hug as you try to finish cooking. He loves just being in your general vicinity and, if he can, touching you in innocent ways. You tend to walk next to each other with your arm placed in the crook of his, and on occasion where you walk hand in hand, his thumb rubs firm but comforting circles on the back of your palm.
  * **B = Best friend** (What would they be like as a best friend? How would the friendship start?)  
Aziraphale is a caring friend who is the sort of person who calls to check up on you or see something and get it for you just because. He would be the first person to call when you have a concern as he listens and discusses solutions calmly whilst being an amazing emotional support. Most likely, the friendship starts when you happen upon his ‘store’ and, after noticing that the giant ass snake was, in fact, real and that the owner didn’t seem pleased to part with his beloved books, you put your desired purchase away and simply started chatting about his book collection. It starts slowly, but soon the two of you become incredibly close.
  * **C = Cuddles** (Do they like to cuddle? How would they cuddle?)  
He loves a cuddle. He loves spooning, actually, and he doesn’t mind which spoon he is. He just likes being pressed up against you.
  * **D = Domestic** (Do they want to settle down? How are they at cooking and cleaning?)  
Just like Crowley, I don’t think there is an actual moment where the two of you sit down and decide to move in together – it just sort of happens. He may say that you spend more time at his than at your place and why don’t you just move in and you bring your stuff over but in the lead up, there is no official discussion.
  * **E = Ending** (If they had to break up with their partner, how would they do it?)  
I feel that Aziraphale would really struggle to break up with their partner because he doesn’t want to cause them pain. He’d probably try and be gentle and practice with Crowley on what he was going to say. There are two ways it’ll work out – either you’d walk in on him practicing with Crowley, ask him outright, he’d start stuttering and Crowley would just be like ‘yep. He wants to break up.’ Alternatively, you’d go out for what you assume to be a date and towards the end he’d bring up how he doesn’t think it’s working out and perhaps you should return to being friends. It’d be awkward and painful to get it out of him because the entire time, you know he’s nervous about something and it’s being to irk you that you don’t know what is bothering him. What happens after either scenario is totally up to you.
  * **F = Fiance(e)** (How do they feel about commitment? How quick would they want to get married?)  
Aziraphale is a creature of pure love, I think he’d very much would like to be married. I think the idea of marriage would be brought up within the first year of being in a relationship but being proposed too wouldn’t happen until after the 2-year mark. Ideally (in his eyes), you’d be married soon after that, but he’d go along with what you wanted. Don’t wanna get married? Guess you aren’t getting married. Want a long engagement? He’s ok with that too.
  * **G = Gentle** (How gentle are they, both physically and emotionally?)  
He is a soft boi. I don’t think he would ever intentionally hurt you, he’s just too kind and empathetic about it. He would be the sort of person who initially worries about hugging you too tight or bruising you if he accidentally knocks into you until he figures out what you are capable of handling. He knows when you need a tight hug or some more firm words, but everything he does radiates kindness and love and its very rare he will cease being gentle towards you. If anyone threatens you, however, look out.
  * **H = Hugs** (Do they like hugs? How often do they do it? What are their hugs like?)  
Yessssss, he loves giving you hugs throughout the day as little reminders of how much he loves you or just to be close to you. They are always warm and inviting, and you constantly tease him about being secretly a battery as each time you hug, when he lets go you always feel reenergised. 
  * **I = I love you** (How fast do they say the L-word?)  
Aziraphale, being a creature of love, wouldn’t shy away from the l-word. Most definitely the first one to say it and probably a little too soon for your liking but he wouldn’t say it unless he felt love coming from you towards him. He just didn’t realise you weren’t ready to admit that yet.
  * **J = Jealousy** (How jealous do they get? What do they do when they’re jealous?)  
I think it wouldn’t take a lot for Aziraphale to become somewhat insecure, but it takes a lot for him to get jealous. Like Crowley, he trusts you not to cheat. But if someone is getting too handsy, he will simply walk up and hold your hand, maybe give you a light kiss and ask ‘who’s this, dear?’ in the hopes it will make the other person take a hint.
  * **K = Kisses** (What are their kisses like? Where do they like to kiss you? Where do they like to be kissed?)  
It depends. Soft and gentle in public, just enough to make you feel what he feels. In public, he likes to go full blown make out sesh. It’s almost amusing that an angel – a creature of ‘purity’ and ‘innocence’ – can get as down and dirty as he often does. He loves kissing your lips, it always feels so intimate when you do. Its his favourite spot to be kissed as well – but in public or where he knows you will be uncomfortable, he will kiss the back of your hand lightly. Same effect, just more comfortable for you.
  * **L = Little ones** (How are they around children?)  
Amazing with small children. He loves them and loves showing them his magic tricks, telling them stories and generally keeping them entertained. I think he’d be like the dorky dad with older kids because he’s not 100% sure on how to interact with them. I really think he’d love to be a dad and would want kids at some point in his life.
  * **M = Morning** (How are mornings spent with them?)  
Mornings with Aziraphale always start with a cuppa in bed as you slowly wake up to the day. Aziraphale rarely sleeps, so he’s always up and ready before your eyes have even began to flutter open. He may talk about the book he read overnight to you, or his plans for the day, ask you what you were doing and if you want to meet up for lunch. Its quiet, peaceful. A lovely way to slowly wake up before having to address the busy day.
  * **N = Night** (How are nights spent with them?)  
Your days always begin and end with a cup of tea and talking to Aziraphale. At night, its usually about your day, how he managed to get rid of pesky customers from buying his beloved collection, what he and Crowley got up to etc. If there is nothing to be said, you’d simply read together until you’re so tired your eyes begin to blur. Aziraphale will always spend at least the time it takes you to fall asleep with you, sometimes spooning, other times just laying next to you and, on occasion, if he wants to spend the night with you, you will lay your head on his chest as he reads to you until you doze off. He will always read you something whilst you sleep, apparently it makes you sleep better and you always appear to be calmer when you hear his voice as you sleep.
  * **O = Open** (When would they start revealing things about themselves? Do they say everything all at once or wait a while to reveal things slowly?)  
The whole angel thing would probably have been accidentally discovered by you. An argument with Crowley that you walk into, causing you to find out what they are, and Aziraphale would be frightened that you’d run off in fear. Instead, you ask questions. ‘What’s Heaven like? Can I see your wings? Where you alive when x, y, z happened?’ It was a relief that you were curious and accepting rather than angry and frightened. Beyond that, I feel that Aziraphale has been and always will be an open book to his loved ones. Even if he doesn’t tell you what’s on his mind, he tells you in the means of his body language. Nothing is off limits and he prefers to tell you what’s on his mind rather than let it wallow inside his brain.
  * **P = Patience** (How easily angered are they?)  
It takes a lot for Aziraphale to get angry with you and even then, it’s not anger, its frustration. It’d probably have to do with if you aren’t able to take care of yourself or haven’t told him something that you find trivial, but he finds of the upmost importance, or if you accidentally mess up his very precise catalogue system for his books. Aziraphale doesn’t get angry, he gets ‘disappointed’, which somehow is always 10 times worse.
  * **Q = Quizzes** (How much would they remember about you? Do they remember every little detail you mention in passing or do they kind of forget everything?)  
Aziraphale will always remember the small things, what your favourite food is, any allergies, favourite genre of books, who you like at work and who you struggle with. The one thing he does struggle with is dates, especially when he gets distracted with things such as a new book that’s appeared that he simply ‘must have for his collection’ or the apocalypse-that-nearly-was then time escapes him. Its not that he can’t remember the date that the two of you met or it wasn’t important, but after living for over 6000 years, time is irrelevant. If you say to him ‘next Tuesday, lets do this’ then its more likely he would remember regardless if he gets distracted or not.
  * **R = Remember** (What is their favorite moment in your relationship?)  
The moment Aziraphale knew that you loved him. He can feel love, as we all know, but you always seemed to radiate love when you were around him. It wasn’t until he realised the love didn’t start until he walked into your line of vision that he realised it was for him. He knew that you either didn’t know you felt this strong for him or you weren’t ready to confess it, but that was possibly the most defining moment in your relationship.
  * **S = Security** (How protective are they? How would they protect you? How would they like to be protected?)  
He wouldn’t like you to be in the line of danger. He’d probably keep you out of danger by not informing you of anything he perceives as potentially harmful in order to keep you out of it. If you find out, then somehow, miraculously, something gets in the way and you simply _cannot_ get involved in any way. It wouldn’t be in your face ‘you can’t go’, he’d rather do a work around so you simply are unavailable when he knows you could end up being in danger.
  * **T = Try** (How much effort would they put into dates, anniversaries, gifts, everyday tasks?)  
Aziraphale would never, ever take you somewhere or get you something without thinking that you’d love it. Everything he does for you, it has a meaning. Everything has a thought behind it. From little things like making sure you have a steaming cup of tea/coffee/hot chocolate/whatever to wake up to, to super romantic evenings that may not go to plan but always the thought is there, Aziraphale tries his hardest to make you feel happy, important and, most importantly, loved.
  * **U = Ugly** (What would be some bad habits of theirs?)  
The only thing that happens over and over again is sometimes, sometimes, Aziraphale gets so into his book that he forgets things. Again, he’s been alive for over 6000 years. Time has no meaning to him anymore and what he thinks has taken him just a night to read has actually taken him a week. You don’t get offended, you don’t interrupt even if its poor timing on either of your part. You do like to take photos as evidence, with the day’s newspaper and a clock conveniently located so you can gently tease him about it later on.
  * **V = Vanity** (How concerned are they with their looks?)  
It doesn’t happen often, but there have been a few times where he’s gotten obsessed with his looks as a result of comments from his heavenly family or strangers around you. One of two things happen, he either becomes obsessed with the idea that he isn’t good enough for you and starts dieting because he ‘has to do it the human way’, which makes him miserable until you assure him that you love him the way he is, and he is totally handsome and sexy the way he looks. Or, he’s convinced you will leave as a result (definitely something Gabriel has told him in the past) and starts pulling out all the stops to the point that its actively annoying. The best thing about Aziraphale is, however, that you can be totally open with him. You can discuss what’s bothering him and you can tell him how you feel on the matter. Normally it takes a while and things settle down and return to the way it was, but either way the course of this can take weeks to resolve properly.
  * **W = Whole** (Would they feel incomplete without you?)  
Aziraphale would very much be the sort of person who believes in soulmates and would feel your absence. I think he wouldn’t ever tell you that you ‘completed’ him because he doesn’t want to put any strain on you to think that you have to be a certain way to make him happy, but he definitely thinks that you are the half that makes him whole.
  * **X = Xtra** (A random headcanon for them.)  
Definitely teaches you how to dance the Gavotte one rainy Sunday afternoon when you have nowhere to go. You, in turn, teach him your favourite dance. He’s not the best, but it’s definitely the most fun either of you have ever had.
  * **Y = Yuck** (What are some things they wouldn’t like, either in general or in a partner?)  
It goes without saying that if you hate books or if you hate stories being read to you that it’d be a no-go with him. If you couldn’t read and loved being read to then he’s all for it! I think he’d struggle however, and I don’t see it working out long term. Also, if you weren’t open to try new things. Humanity is always changing and that’s what Aziraphale loves about humanity, I don’t think he’d understand if you weren’t interested in exploring new things with him because everything that’s new is super exciting to this angel.
  * **Z = Zzz** (What is a sleep habits of theirs?)  
He doesn’t sleep, but he does love it when you fall asleep in his arms or on his chest as he talks to you softly. He doesn’t always spend that time with you in his arms but he definitely makes sure to spend some time with you peacefully sleeping in his arms.




	4. NSFW Aziraphale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My NSFW Alphabet for Aziraphale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit I'm not too happy with these - may rewrite some time in the future. Doing SFW ones now.
> 
> I DO HAVE A REFERENCE IN THIS TO A GOOD OMENS INTERVIEW AND IF YOU CAN PICK IT OUT I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER

  * **A = Aftercare** (What they’re like after sex)  
Aziraphale is quite loving after sex, making sure you are clean and comfortable, praising you on how wonderful you were, making sure you’ve had something to drink and/or eat before holding you close and letting you drift away safely in his arms. If you aren’t going to sleep, he will read to you as you rest against his chest.
  * **B = Body part** (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)  
Loves his hands, for him it’s the easiest way to show you how much he loves you, from hugs and small back massages to him massaging orgasm after orgasm out of you, he loves how much pleasure he can provide from his hands.  
Aziraphale is (not-so-secretly) obsessed with your lips, he loves how soft they feel against his and his skin. He loves how possessed and possessive he feels when you make out or even just a quick brush of your lips to remind him that he is loved.
  * **C = Cum** (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)  
Aziraphale isn’t too keen on the idea of keeping his cum in or on you, so regardless of where he cums (which he leaves up to you) it’s usually instantly miracled or cleaned away. He feels like its degrading to you and not proper to leave you dirtied like that, so even if you ask for it to stay, it’ll be gone almost instantly.
  * **D = Dirty Secret** (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)  
Is actually quite dominant in the bedroom. He likes to take control and make sure you feel loved and cared for.
  * **E = Experience** (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)  
Contrary to what some may say, Aziraphale does have some experience. He’s been on Earth for 6000 years. He has, as he likes to say, dabbled with the way of human reproduction. And it shows. He may be nervous at first but Aziraphale knows what he’s doing and he knows how to make you feel good.
  * **F = Favourite Position** (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)  
Missionary, he likes to be able to stare down at you and watch you come undone by his hand.
  * **G = Goofy** (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)  
I think he dabbles in both – when he’s trying to be romantic its always goofy and funny as well as stereotypical. Sometimes, it will be in the moment, serious, more of a dedication of how he feels about you but other times it’s a ‘let’s just have fun’ sorta thing.
  * **H = Hair** (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)  
Look at how well he dresses himself. Of course he keeps himself well groomed.
  * **I = Intimacy** (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)   
Regardless of the type of sex you are having, it’s always super romantic. Always checking in, making sure you weren’t in pain, his main concern will always be _you_ before anything else when it comes to anything and this carries over to the sexual part of your relationship.
  * **J = Jack Off** (Masturbation headcanon)  
Not his favourite pastime, in all honesty he’d rather read a book. Even if you ask him to for you to watch, he quickly gets bored and just wants to touch you and for you to touch him. He doesn’t really get much pleasure out of it, he’d rather focus on you than on him.
  * **K = Kink** (One or more of their kinks)  
He’s willing to try anything once, although he’s very much against anything that can cause you pain. He would be insulted if you brought it up because ‘why would he want to hurt such a perfect creation such as you?’. He is partial, however, to bounding you to whatever surface he can so you can’t move so he can tease you as much as he likes.
  * **L = Location** (Favourite places to do the do)  
Crowley always teases him and says his strictly a ‘in the bed only’ sorta guy but he couldn’t be further from the truth. You discovered that he loves, loves, loves fucking you into the desk or laying you out on a table and eating you out like you’re his favourite dessert. Aziraphale loves to change it up and keep you on your toes, but he loves it when you two get it on in his bookstore.
  * **M = Motivation** (What turns them on, gets them going)  
The main thing that will get him going is teasing. If you tease him throughout the day, small kisses, brushing past him, making sure to ‘accidently’ touch him throughout the day to rile him up. You always know that you’ve succeeded when he blushes or stammers, and you know you’ve hit the jackpot when he forces everyone out of the shop, closes it and pulls you towards the back like a man on a mission.
  * **N = NO** (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)  
It’s been said before, but I agree. Aziraphale would not like the idea of hurting you, even in play. He sees you as the embodiment of human perfection and couldn’t dream of ever hurting you as a result. He doesn’t mind hair tugging or hair pulling but that’s about it. Anything else? Out of the question.  
I also have a feeling that sex in a church would be out of the question because it’s a place of worship and he doesn’t want to a) defile such a place or b) get caught by his brother, sisters or (Heaven forbid) God Herself.
  * **O = Oral** (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)  
Not keen on receiving, loves giving. He loves having your thighs wrapped around him, hips bucking up against his face as he makes you cum again and again and again until you think you can’t take more but he keeps on going. His eyes never leave your face as he loves watching you come undone and if you ever make eye contact when he’s going down on you, he always looks up with you with such heat that it makes your orgasm twice as intense and almost instantaneous (to the point that you think it might be a miracle but you aren’t going to question it)
  * **P = Pace** (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)  
I have a feeling most of the time that it would be slow and sensual, he prefers having you feel him slowly take you inch by glorious inch. Its also more time dedicated to you and I think his main concern is either being too rough or making you uncomfortable. Fast and rough almost never happens unless you initiate it and even though its not his favourite, he will still go with it because he doesn’t care as long as its with you. Naturally for him though? Slow and steady.
  * **Q = Quickie** (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)  
Rarely if ever. He’d rather just wait and have time to properly have sex and ‘make love’ (as he likes to put it) to you. Quickies to him seem impersonal and that’s not what he wants when the two of you get down and dirty.
  * **R = Risk** (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)  
Not a massive risk taker, but anything you bring up he is willing to try once as long as it doesn’t put you in harms way. Found out he has a massive thing for making you cum in public, especially if you are being a little shit and teasing the living day lights out of him. He loves to just sit and watch you squirm, knowing what he’s doing to you and the fact that you have to be quiet when you really, really don’t want to.
  * **S = Stamina** (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)  
I have a feeling that, if he wanted to, he could go on for lots and lots of rounds lasting long periods of time but he’d rather just have one session that tires you out completely so it’s impossible for you to go again. Not on purpose, he’d go for round 2 through to whatever if you wished, he just gets so carried away that he forgets himself and you can only last one round.
  * **T = Toy** (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)  
It wouldn’t be a wide collection. You guys do have a vibrator that he likes to use on you when you’re in public so he can just sit across from you with the remote and watch you suffer deliciously. He also likes the plug you bought as a joke but for some reason he loves it in your ass. Most of the stuff he uses for bondage is in the moment and whatever’s available, but you do own rope and cuffs.
  * **U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)  
Loves a tease, but its less a tease of not allowing you to cum and more of a tease of when is he gonna put his cock in you. Afterall, there is so much you can do to your partner without relying on that.
  * **V = Volume** (How loud they are, what sounds they make)  
This baby is _loud_. Whether its praise for you (“you’re doing so well y/n/n”, “you taste like heaven y/n/n” “you are amazing y/n/n”) or loud moans and groans, this boy cannot be quiet. The only time he will ever quietly whimper or let out a soft moan is when you tease him in public and that’s it.
  * **W = Wild Card** (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)  
Praise kink all the way baby. Both giving and receiving. Loves hearing you just lose yourself and babble nonsense too. Has this little smirk when that happens, and is so proud of himself when he’s the cause. Loves being called ‘Sir’ too, if you’re ever in the mood and he’s ‘busy’ (reading a book or whatever) calling him that will un-busy him straight away. Cannot sext to save his own life. You once sent him an eggplant and peach with a wink and he started asking if you wanted eggplant parmigiana. When you explained what you meant he was upset because there was no eggplant parmigiana. 
  * **X = X-Ray** (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)  
Little bigger than normal but not by much. He prides himself on that actually, he’d rather be normal than too big or too small.
  * **Y = Yearning** (How high is their sex drive?)  
Look, its not massively high. Its probably within the lower end of the normal range. He’s down with it whenever you want and happily consents to going at it but it’s more you than him initiating having the sex (when you tease him, it’s a different story though. Then that shit sky rockets)
  * **Z = ZZZ** (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)  
As he doesn’t need sleep and isn’t fond of the activity, he’s just happy to hold you as you doze, content with just having an arm wrapped around you as you sleep on his chest and a book in the other as he reads to you softly throughout the night. He knows he can’t hear you, but also knows you like waking up to his voice.




End file.
